Field
The following description relates to an organic light emitting diode display, an optical unit, and a method for manufacturing an optical unit. More particularly, the following description relates to an organic light emitting diode display including a phase difference layer, an optical unit, and a method for manufacturing an optical unit.
Description of the Related Art
Examples of a flat panel display include an organic light emitting display, a liquid crystal display, and a plasma display panel. The organic light emitting diode display is an optical unit for suppressing reflection of outer light, and includes a linear polarizer and a λ/4 retarder. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.